


恶魔6

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	恶魔6

晚上吃完晚饭，宁泽涛监督孙杨学习，看他写完作业，起身回房间准备洗澡休息，刚拿出睡衣，就听见孙杨过来敲门。

“怎么了？”

“哥哥，我能和你一块儿洗澡吗？我热水器坏了。”孙杨睁着大眼不停地眨巴着发出真挚的目光，宁泽涛看着他差点就要被打败。

“那你先洗吧。”宁泽涛放下手里的睡衣，还给孙杨打开了浴室的门。

“不要啊，我长这么大从来都没有和哥哥一起洗过澡呢！”孙杨扒着门框，“我之前听朋友说他和他弟弟一起洗澡都很好，可以互相搓背特别温馨！我以前在我表哥家里和他一起洗澡都还要被他欺负…”

孙杨越说越伤心，宁泽涛觉得他下一秒就要哭出来，知道这可能只是孙杨的骗人的伎俩，但还是止不住心软：“好好好，陪你一起洗行了吧。”

脱掉衣服的时候宁泽涛从镜子里看到孙杨正歪嘴笑着看他，他的手放在内裤边有点犹豫却还是忍着那点不适脱掉了，光裸的感觉让他不太自在，但看着同样光着的孙杨他心里好受了一点。宁泽涛打开花洒，热水打在两人身上，雾气很快升起来。宁泽涛简单的冲了一下，倒了点沐浴露快速的抹了一下就打算冲掉，孙杨炽热的目光让他有点难受，他只想赶快结束。

“哥哥，我帮你搓背好了。”

孙杨说完这句话，不给他反抗的机会，手就已经摸上他的背，带着沐浴露的手轻轻抚摸过背上的每一寸，滑腻的感觉让宁泽涛打了个哆嗦。

“孙杨，不用…呜！”

宁泽涛开口说话的那瞬间，孙杨的手从背后抱住他，绕到前方握住他的阴茎，抓了一下逼得他叫了出来，孙杨被热水浇的滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，轻轻摩擦着带出泡沫。

“哥哥，帮你把这里也洗一下。”

孙杨不停地揉捏着手下的软肉，很快那里就硬起来，沐浴露滑溜溜的触感很奇怪，却带来奇异的快感，宁泽涛身体发软，孙杨的动作刺激的他说不出话，只能发出几声呻吟，后背感觉像要烧起来。

“孙杨，呜…你住手！”声音软绵绵的，让孙杨的动作变得更快。

“老师，我发现你的身体好敏感啊。”

听到孙杨换了称呼，宁泽涛觉得更加羞耻，和学生做这种违背道德的事情让他快要崩溃，却又有着背德的快感，两种感觉交织着让宁泽涛很快射出来。他被孙杨翻过身，背后被推到墙上，冰凉的感觉让他立马清醒过来，但是自己的手却把孙杨抓着拉向他的下身，孙杨握着他的手，包住他自己的阴茎，宁泽涛感觉到手里烫人的东西，想放手却又被孙杨紧紧握住。

“老师，你不能只让学生为你服务啊。”

“你…”宁泽涛刚想说话，就被孙杨含住了喉结，麻痒的感觉从那里传来，话语只能变成呻吟。

孙杨拉着他的手动起来，舒爽的感觉让他轻哼出来，轻轻的咬着宁泽涛的喉结，听着他的呻吟，手里动的更快，很快就射出来。看着宁泽涛小腹上一片白色的液体，孙杨又笑着舔了舔宁泽涛的脖子。

“老师，下次可不能再作弊了，你得自己帮我弄出来。”


End file.
